Terminal
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: Mihael's been kicked out of his home. The only place to go is uncle L's. And at uncle L's are secrets that unravel the knowledge of his past. Co-authored with CheshireEffect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi all! CV here with a new story. And it's co-authored with _CheshireEffect_. And I hope you all like it! Enjoy and you know, leave a review!

"Mihael!"

My gut clenched in anticipation. Shit, I really didn't want to face my parents.

But pardon me. I should start over, ne? My name is Mihael Keehl. People call me Mello unless they want black eyes courtesy of yours truly. I'm 16 years old and a junior in high school, which is stupid, considering I could be in college. I live with my parents, who are Bible-thumping, God-fearing folk.

Naturally, they got me. I dress in black leather. I have blonde, shoulder length hair. I'm androgynous. Much to my father's dismay, I didn't go out for the football, baseball or basketball teams. I did however, take a special guns and ammunition class and martial arts classes. Now I'm a certified gun expert and a second degree black belt.

Let's top it off. I'm gay. Something possessed me to come out to my parents yesterday, and I still don't know what demon that was. Oh well.

Quite obviously, it didn't go over well. I got a three-hour lecture about going to Hell, not being a man and disappointing my father. Because I'm nice, I'll spare you.

Now back to the situation at hand. It had been twenty-four tense hours and now my father wanted to talk to me.

I trudged downstairs with all the grace that my fatigued body could handle. I flopped down on the couch and fell into a naturally defensive position. I was reclined in a very relaxed looking stance, with my knees spread and my arms outstretched. Of course, this gave me lots of options on how to move fast and attack or defend.

I'm paranoid, so sue me.

"Your mother and I have had time to think over your… _claim_." My father spat the words with disgust and I had to hold back a scoff.

'_My mother thought as well? Bullshit. You haven't let her think for herself since you met her…'_

My rather vile train of thought was cut off by the words naturally flowing off of my tongue. "I'm gay, dad. That's all there is to it."

My father turned into a grape. I was tempted to lean forward and poke him with a pin needle to see if he'd pop or spew juice. I had to resist laughing at the image as he exploded verbally.

"How could you?!" he screeched. "Now, I've been lenient on you. I let you dress like a hooker. I let you wear your hair like a girl. I even was okay when you didn't go for the football team! But now you're a fucking _fag?!_"

I'll spare you the rest. Twenty minutes of the same. I didn't focus for much of it, instead starting a mental checklist. I'd done my chores, my homework, and I didn't think I had anything else to do…

"Pack your bags. You're moving in with your uncle L. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

Whoa. Back up. I looked up at my father in disbelief.

"Dad... you can't be serious."

"I'm damn serious. I ain't gonna raise a fag under this roof-get out."

I bit the inside of my lip and stood gracefully, fluidly making my way to the stairs. I sauntered up the staircase, adding an extra sway to my hips to piss my dad off. When I got to my room, I shut and locked to door. Going straight to my stereo, I put in a CD and played the music on full blast. That should do just fine…

**Even though I'm on my own**

**I know I'm not alone**

'**Cause I know there's someone somewhere**

**Praying that I make it home**

Ah, Asking Alexandria. They sing to my soul.

I fell to my knees and screamed, letting the floodgates break. Tears streamed down my face for what seemed like hours. I knew my father was vile and disgusting, but I didn't know he would go this far. But sure enough, he was kicking me out because I was gay. I silently began to curse him, before stopping.

I believe in God. I always have. And so I prayed.

'_Father Almighty, please bless my father and show him the path to your kingdom and heart. Please try to lead him back to your path of righteousness.'_

When my tears had dried and my throat was raw, I stood and grabbed a duffel bag. I threw everything into it, including things I knew I wouldn't keep. I didn't care. I was hurting and exhausted and the only thing I wanted was to collapse on those sheets and fall asleep in a bed I'd never been comfortable in.

...

This was stupid. I understood the need for security, I really did. But I don't think it justifies waking up at four o'clock to make an eight am flight. But then, no one asked me.

The car ride was awkward and silent, and somehow I managed to doze in the backseat. I was rather thankful for this. That is, until my father started bellowing from the front seat to tell me we were there.

We entered the terminal and my parents affirmed that there was someone waiting for me and that I had consent to be going, which made me bark out harsh laughter. Before he left, my father gave me one last sneer of disgust. My mother stayed behind, which was strange.

She took the red and black rosary from around her neck and slipped it around mine. She hugged me and kissed my cheek before pressing her lips to my ear. "The path to God is your own, Mihael. I love you." With that, she scampered away.

I stared after her and raised my hand to my cheek. I probably looked like a moron, but I stood there until they called my flight to board. Then I turned and left behind everything I've ever known.

...

My iPod died about half way through the flight. The in-flight movie they were showing was some piece of crap work, so I was forced to spend that time thinking.

Hmm. I was moving in with uncle L. I'd heard a great deal of choice words about uncle L, and all in all I could deduce that my dad didn't like him. Sadly, the only thing I can make of that is that maybe living there wouldn't be so bad.

Despite all my dad's colorful words, my parents respected L. He was brilliant, somehow managing to survive even though he was a "freak of nature." They despised him, but I couldn't help but think that they owed him something big time. They always grew sad when they communicated with him. I didn't understand it, but I was smart enough not to question it.

When the plane landed and I managed to fight my way through the crowds, I found myself outside the airport with not a clue where to go. Wasn't that fucking peachy? Wait a minute, what about the people who hold those signs… I looked around at all those people and saw a friendly looking old man with a white mustache. He was dressed in a suit, with half-moon spectacles and a fedora. He was also standing right behind me.

"Whoa, total invasion of personal space old man!" I screeched, drawing stares from passersby. I didn't care.

The old man just stood there, smiling slightly. Like he was amused. "Excuse me, young master. Are you Mr. Mihael Keehl?"

Oh. Well, that was certainly awkward. I nodded.

"My name is Quillish Whammy, and I am Master L's butler. I will also be your driver. Right this way," he said politely, making me feel like utter crap. He led me to the line of cars, and naturally, I found myself crawling into the back of a black limo.

"So, uh, uncle L is rich?" I asked awkwardly.

"Between myself and L, yes. We have acquired a great amount of wealth."

I felt myself becoming more and more intimidated by this old man. Holy shit, he was formal. I really hoped that L wasn't like this.

"Uh… What is L like?" I asked timidly. Whammy smiled in the mirror.

"He's certainly… different. If you're worried about being judged, believe me. He has no room to judge you."

I worried my lip and mulled the words over in my head. The car ride was silent, but not tense. I didn't mind the silence.

And then we got there. Naturally, it wasn't a house. Nor was it an apartment.

It was a mansion. A Victorian style mansion, if I might add.

It had gothic spires and grey stone walls. The entrance consisted of huge double doors, which looked like ash wood. The windows were enormous and stained glass, depicting Biblical scenes. As we approached and the doors swung open, the interior of the place made my breath hitch. The floor was much like the windows, marble with murals of Biblical scenes. The entrance hall had a soaring ceiling and staircases on either side. A chandelier swung from the second story ceiling and sparkled from the sunlight that streamed through the windows, casting different colored lights everywhere.

Whammy let me stand there and gape for a few moments. Rightfully so, too. I couldn't imagine what the rest of the house was like, and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to. The parts I could see alone were incredible.

When I snapped myself out of my daze, Whammy was smiling at me and waiting patiently. I nodded as a sign that I was ready to continue. He led me to a silver and chrome kitchen that made me gape. The equipment was state of the art, and the kitchen was huge. A counter island sat in the middle with a stainless steel top and stools around it. On one of the stools, a red-head sat with his back to me.

Whammy smiled brightly and addressed the redhead.

"Matt, how nice to see you. This is Mihael, and I expect you to be welcoming and kind to him. Would you please show him to his room when he's ready?"

The redhead turned. "Sure thing, Whammy."

Holy hell, he was pretty. He had pale, slightly freckled skin and sharp, accented features. He was lean and tall, wearing a green shirt with something called "Zelda" on it and a pair of grey basketball shorts. His hair was deep, striking auburn, tousled and sleep ridden. His eyes were… blue. The purest blue I had ever seen. They were almost royal blue, sparkling with flecks of silver.

"So, you're Mihael?" he asked as a girl walked in. The first thing I could find myself thinking about her was that she looked a lot like me.

Her hair was waist length, golden with low lights of sandy blonde. Her eyes were almost scary blue, light and translucent. Her face was pale and she had long, gangly limbs. She wore a pair of black shorts that might as well have been underwear with a long, white tee-shirt over it.

"Stasia!" he scolded. It was pronounced "Stacy", but where the "c" should have been, there was a sh" sound and the "y" was pronounced "a" That was strange. "Have some fucking modesty!"

As she walked by, her hand met the back of his head with an audible _thunk_. "Shut up Matt," she muttered. "Not like it matters to you anyway. You're gay."

My stomach fluttered a moment at that. That gorgeous ginger was gay? Jackpot.

She turned her eyes to me. I swear, that blue was unnatural and haunting. I felt my jaw drop, but I didn't register it until she chuckled. "Do my eyes frighten you? That's a normal reaction. So, do you have any aliases, nicknames or the like you want to go by?"

I snapped my lips shut and blinked. "Uh… Mello."

"Alright, your name is now Mello," she said, extending a hand. "I'm Stasia, this is Matt. L will be down soon.

"Wait, L won't care? And, Matt, do you live here?" The redhead in question nodded. "And he doesn't care that you're gay?"

The two exchanged a glance. Stasia looked over at me.

"What do you know about L?" she asked slowly. I thought hard over all the colorful words that had spewed from my father's lips before.

"Most of what I know probably isn't true," I finally said. She nodded.

"That's probable. Why were you sent here?"

"My parents kicked me out and sent me to live here. Because I'm gay."

This made both teens in my presence laugh aloud. "Oh, dear, define irony," Matt finally managed to gasp out. Around that time, a man walked in.

He was, without a doubt, the weirdest man I've ever seen. He walked with a defined slouch that probably took four inches off his height. That didn't matter, because his jet black, unruly hair made up the difference. He was pale as a sheet, wearing a white long sleeve shirt that only served to make him look sickly. He was barefoot and wore baggy, faded jeans. But his eyes… his eyes were captivating. They were sparkling black, seeming to have no end to their depth. But they were blank. They betrayed no emotion or thought. It was unnerving. To top it all off, he had deep, black circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in months.

Another man with the exact same appearance walked in after him. The only difference was that his shirt was black and his eyes were red. Not auburn or brown. They were blood-red and shone with intelligence and borderline insanity.

"Morning L," Matt said through a yawn, addressing the black-eyed one. I found my eyes widening almost comically. That was L? That was my uncle?

Then, the red-eyed one (who I assumed was the evil twin I'd never heard of) waltzed straight up to L and kissed him on the mouth.

My mind froze.

Back up a second. My uncle L, who I was sent to live with because my parents wanted me to go straight, was gay? I had to bite back laughter as pale blue eyes locked on mine again.

"Ironic, right?" Stasia asked while laughing. L looked on with confusion written in his face.

"What is ironic?"

Stasia pointed at me. "Mello here was sent to live with us because he's gay, uncle L." L's eyes rolled back in his head in exasperation.

"Of all the idiotic things my brother does…" he said bitterly. I would have laughed, but my mind was stuck.

Stasia had called L her uncle. That meant she was related to me, but I didn't think I had any cousins on my dad's side.

"Wait, you're my cousin or something?" I asked her.

Her eyes darkened. Matt's body went rigid and all eyes locked on me. I felt very uncomfortable as sadness grew on the young woman's face. She pursued her lips and shook her head sadly.

"So… That means…"

"Stasia, I'm sorry. I should have told you that he didn't know…" L looked apologetic and Matt looked ready to jump up and intervene should she try anything violent.

"No, L," she said softly. "I should have expected this." With that, she looked up at me with a forced smile. "Welcome home, little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello readers! *waves* I'm the other author to this here story and the bandit to CV's robber. Aka we're co-authoring this. Although all credit for the idea of this goes to CV and her amazing skillz as a writer. I'm just writing like normal and hoping I don't mess up her beautiful idea. Excuse any errors, I don't own Matt or Mello or anyone else for that matter, yada yada yada. So kick back and enjoy the chapter!  
One more thing! *blows whistle* Leave a review!

Focusing on my game I didn't notice the knocks on my door until the song switched on my mp3. Pulling one of my ear buds out, I paused the game and looked at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted and the door opened to admit a blonde girl with icy blue eyes. Enter Stasia, good friend and long-term pain in the ass. Although she'd hit me if I ever said that to her out loud. Placing the game controller aside as she plopped down on the bed, her pajama clad legs dangled over the foot of the bed as she folded her hands behind her head.

"Morning, Stasia," I said and she waved a foot at me.

"'Sup Matty," she replied with a tired sigh.

Getting up I joined her on the bed, careful not to sit on any of her hair. "Did Wammy cook breakfast?" I asked.

"Nope, he had to go pick up Mihael from the airport," she said and paused. "What if he doesn't… ya'know… like me?"

Her voice sounded so worried that I decided to make a serious comment for once.

"What's not to like? You're smart, funny, super pretty, and to top it off your related. It's not like he's gonna take one look at you and run for the hills."

She sat up with a smile. "Matty, are you trying to pick me up or something?" she asked in a soft voice.

"What? No, I'm straight as a circle," I replied and her smile grew.

"You're such a dork!" she exclaimed and hit me with my Scooby-Doo pillow.

Blocking my face, I hopped off the bed and snatched Scooby from her. "Hey, no need to abuse Scoob." Petting the pillow I crooned at it like a baby. "It's alright; the mean girl didn't mean it."

Stasia rolled her eyes. "You prove my point."

Setting the pillow down, I shooed her toward the door. "Go get dressed or something; you look like a bag lady," I called as I shut the door behind her. Tugging on a pair of shorts I stayed in my green Zelda shirt. Making my way downstairs to the kitchen I poured a bowl of Lucky Charms.

…

I had to give it to the Kheels; they sure knew how to make hot children. That's what I was thinking after Wammy introduced me to Mihael. He's blonde with shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. They weren't the dark midnight blue that mine were but they also weren't the icy blue of Stasia's… they were more of a light royal blue. He was also slim but well-built and about the same height as me.

"So you're Mihael?" I asked but he never got a chance to answer with the obvious as Stasia walked in. I almost hit myself in the forehead when I saw what she was wearing but settled for reprimanding her as Mihael stared at her.

Damn, was he straight? Well, there went my chances.

Stasia smacked the back of my head before pouncing on my Lucky Charms. "Shut up Matt, it's not like you care anyways. You're gay."

She focused her attention on her brother and I had to hold back a snicker as his jaw dropped. Stasia let out a laugh before assuring him that being shocked by her freaky eyes was normal. It was true though. I had chocked on my gum when I first met her.

"So, do you have any aliases, nicknames or the like you want to go by?" Stasia asked and Blondie snapped his mouth shut before replying that his nickname was Mello.

"You're name is now Mello," she told him, as if she was solving all his problems and extended her hand for a shake. "I'm Stasia, this is Matt."

I gave a little wave and snuck a spoon of my cereal.

"L will be down soon," she continued and Mello shifted his feet. Why was he nervous?

"Wait, L won't mind? And Matt, you live here?" I nodded. Wasn't that obvious?

Mello's brows scrunched together. "And he doesn't care that you're gay?" he asked incredulously and I shot Stasia a look.

"What do you know about L?" she asked him and he paused for a moment, seeming to think over his answer.

"Most of what I know probably isn't true," he finally said and I nodded again. Join the club kid. L's a mystery to even those that know him.

"That's probable. Why were you sent here?" she asked.

"My parents kicked me out and sent me to live here. Because I'm gay."

Feeling mirth bubble up in me I tried to keep from laughing but when Stasia started I joined in. "Oh, dear, describe irony," I gasped out between giggles.

Mello looked thoroughly confused—and a little ticked off that we were laughing at him. Looking over as L and BB joined us, I greeted the former with a yawn. Mello's eyes widened comically when Beyond leaned in and kissed L right on the lips. Then he smiled.

Stasia started laughing again. "Ironic, right?" she asked him and L looked between the three of us with confusion.

"What is ironic?" L asked in his morning voice—which is only slightly more tired sounding than his regular voice—and Stasia solved the riddle by pointing at Mello.

"Mello here was sent to live with us because he's gay, uncle L," she announced and said insomniac rolled his eyes.

"Of all the idiotic things my brother does…" the raven muttered and I had to agree. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do but I doubted that Mr. Kheel cared enough about his brother to find out what side of the fence he was on.

Stasia's mirth died however when Mello asked her if she was his cousin.

Oh. Shit.

I stroked her back in a calming gesture but she only stiffened, her expression turning sad. "So… that means…" she began

L apologized for not telling her and I moved my hand to her shoulder which she shook off.

"No L, I should have expected this." She turned to Mello. "Welcome home little brother," she said and walked from the room.

Well there went all hopes of a sweet family reunion. For once I counted myself lucky for not having to deal with stuff like this.

Offering Mello a smile I put my unfinished cereal in the sink and pulled the blonde boy from the room while L and B talked in hushed tones.

…

Mello was surprisingly quiet during the walk to his room. I showed him the game room, computer lab, and various other places in the manor as we passed. He seemed surprised that they had a playground in the backyard though.

"This place used to owned by a couple with a large family," I explained before whisking him off to see the rest of the place. Thirty minutes later—hey this place is huge; it's not like I talked the whole time— I showed Blondie his room and informed him that I was down the hall if he needed anything.

Then I skipped on over to Stasia's room, which is on the second floor.

…

"Yo, girly, I'm comin' in!" I called before walking into the room. Stasia was splayed out on the bed and staring up at the ceiling with a look of concentration. Lying down next to her I followed her gaze and noticed something I never had before.

"You have a crack in your ceiling." See what you notice when staring up at the roof?

She nodded and continued to look at the ceiling, then; "I can't believe my parents never told him about me. I understand my dad since he's a total asshole, but mom? I know she's useless when it comes to defying his wishes but for some reason I thought she'd at least mention her firstborn to Mello."

Now it was my turn to nod and I just kept nodding like a bobble-head until Stasia looked at me and laughed.

"I wouldn't expect too much from your parents; they're irrelevant," I told her. "Focus on Mello; he's the one you should be worried about not them and I think he was a little hurt when you left so suddenly."

She smiled. "Alright Mr. Wise Words, what'ya suppose I do to patch things up with lil' bro?" she asked but my attention was caught by a flash of blonde by her door. Huh, who'd know he'd take the bait of an oh so conveniently cracked doorway? Shrugging my shoulders I pushed her toward the closet.

"Put on some pants, we're going dirt-biking," I announced with a grin before turning to the door with hands on my hips. Letting out a sigh I waited a moment to actually leave the room and watched as a blur of black and yellow turned the corner. I was really gonna have to teach Mello the secrets of eavesdropping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **So we forgot this the first two times, so here's a **BLANKET DISCLAIMER!** CheshireEffect and I own NOTHING mentioned in this story.

My mind was at a stuttering halt. I couldn't focus during the tour with Red, who was jabbering away about the house and all the rooms. I saw a game room, an awesome computer lab and several rooms that had been turned into common rooms. The playground was a shock, I'll admit, but a large family on a huge property would need something to that effect.

Matt showed me to my bedroom, telling me he'd be down the hall if I needed anything. I waited while his footfalls faded, then stood and crept after him. I probably wasn't being as stealthy as I'd had liked, but he was going to... _her _room.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I had a sister? An elder sister I'd never known of. An elder sister who lived with an uncle who was worlds away from my father. It was strange, frightening. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't tell me about her. Or why she was here, for that matter. She couldn't be much older than me, and I certainly had no memories of her.

I stopped beside a slightly cracked doorway. Muffled voices were coming from inside and I leaned on the wall, pressing my ear against the wood.

"... I thought she'd at least mention her firstborn to Mello." That was the girl's voice. Her name was Stasia... I didn't know what to make of that. Matt's voice drifted to my ears.

"I wouldn't expect too much from your parents; they're irrelevant. Focus on Mello; he's the one you should be worried about, not them, and I think he was a little hurt when you left so suddenly."

I'd never let him know how right that was. When she called me her little brother and left, it was painful, like she didn't want to be in my presence. But the flash of her translucent blue eyes had held such unbearable pain...

I almost turned to leave, when her voice floated to my ears again.

"Alright Mr. Wise Words, what' ya suppose I do to patch things up with lil' bro?"

'_What indeed?'_ I couldn't help but wonder. There was a sound of scuffling, then Matt's voice.

"Put on some pants, we're going dirt biking."

Wait, what? I stood and ran down the hallway, ducking around a corner and sliding to the floor. Oh, he couldn't be serious. He walked around the corner with a shit-eating grin on his face. Ah hell. He was serious.

"You need to practice eavesdropping," he commented casually, causing heat to rise in my cheeks.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I'm not really trying to be stealthy here, alright?" He just grinned wider.

"You still need to get better. Come on, go change." I looked up at him incredulously.

"You cannot be serious. You casually go dirt biking whenever the fuck you want? And why should I go with you?"

"How about this? Because I know you've been deprived of fun, you know she'll be there and you're _achingly _curious. You wanna go out there and get to know her. So, either you come with or I'll drag you."

I could feel my left eye twitching. I didn't want him to know that he was right, but he somehow got it. He chuckled lightly, offering a gloved hand to me. I made a show of sighed heavily before grabbing his hand.

I put on a pair of tattered jeans, followed by a short sleeved shirt and some fingerless gloves. I pulled on my combat boots and laced them up tightly, not wanting them to get caught in the bike.

I left the room and slouched into the hallway, running headlong into Matt, who grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. As we passed the kitchen, Matt stuck his head in and announced that we were going down the property.

"Stasia told us. Wear helmets, have fun," L responded through a mouthful of cake. Matt didn't respond, instead dragging me out of the house and across the lawn. We ran down the sloping hills to a large piece of the property that was dead, full of dirt and dust. There were more hills that had been turned into dunes.

I looked around, finding a large garage type building beside the lot. I was taken there by an excited Matt, who was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He pulled open the door and ran inside to a four wheeler, throwing a helmet at me that I miraculously managed to catch. He jumped on the quad and tore out of the garage, barely missing me. He stopped a few feet away, laughing his ass off. I growled and stomped out after him.

"Asshole," I grumbled. "Where the hell is... Stasia?" Matt laughed again.

"Her full name is Anastasia," he informed me. "She didn't like Ana, so she shortened it to Stasia. And she'll be here. She's a bit of a daredevil."

At that moment, the sound of a roaring engine met my ears. I looked to where I thought it was coming from to see a sleek dirt bike sailing over one of the mounds in the dirt. Dust was flying behind her and the long, blonde hair was coming out from underneath her helmet in a long braid. She landed with grace that I was sure I couldn't achieve and skidded to a stop in front of us. The bike was turned sharply and a boot was pressed hard into the dirt, assisting her stop. When she cut the engine and pulled off her helmet, I couldn't think of words to form.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" I exclaimed. Mirth bubbled in the two sets of eyes looking at me and they both started snickering.

"Come on!" Matt said, gesturing to me. I stared, uncomprehending until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the front of the quad.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I screeched, struggling to break his grip. A set of strong hands closed around my waist and I looked around to find that Stasia had ditched her bike in favor of lifting me onto the handlebars.

"Hold on Blondie," Matt commanded. I put my helmet on and gripped the handlebars while Stasia peeled away, Matt tailing her. We wove around the dunes of dust, sailing from the ramps and over the ground. The entire time I was on the edge of screaming (which I didn't do, of course,) because they both drove like maniacs.

When they finally decided they were tired and wanted to shower, I jumped. When my feet landed on the ground and my stomach decided to stop flopping around, I stumbled into the garage and tore my helmet off, probably giving myself a bad case of helmet hair. The other two weird asses pulled the motorized death traps in to their places and put their helmets alongside mine. I just sort of stumbled along the property behind them, trying to control my nausea.

L and B were waiting on the porch, hand in hand. The red-eyed raven looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"What did the two of you do with him?" he asked. Matt chuckled low in his chest, causing heat to rise in my cheeks. I was in the process of thanking God that it was too dark to see when the ravens shot me knowing smiles. Damn it.

I stomped past them and upstairs with every intent of stripping and taking a shower. Matt followed with my bag in his hand, sniggering slightly. I went into my room and looked around for the first time.

It was simple. There was a queen sized bed, complete with a black bedspread and pillows. There was a dark wood desk with four drawers and a spinning chair that I knew I'd have too much fun with. A walk in closet that held more clothes than I'd ever own and a dark dresser that matched the desk.

I turned to find Matt, who had set my bag down beside the door and was watching me. A slightly interested expressing was on his pretty face.

"You know, she doesn't bite. She's really nice and a good person and she loves you." I turned.

"Does she? Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Tell me something. Do you remember that at Christmas and on your birthday you'd get gifts from L? There were always some nice and extravagant things, and then there were always little trinkets?" I nodded, confused. "Those were from her. There was a woven hat that was black and white that she made you. There were some toy model cars that she had made and painted for you. She's always tried to keep in touch with you because she thought you knew about her. She loves you. She wants to know you. Give her the chance, Mello." He turned and left, leaving me standing there and covered in dust.

I shook my head and stripped, dropping the clothes and stepping into a steamy shower. I washed my hair thoroughly, massaging my scalp while a hum of pleasure rose in my throat. Then I started scrubbing the dirt off of my skin and body. While the hot water cascaded down my limbs and torso, I was caught up in what Matt had said. She had been sending me gifts and love all this time, and I hadn't known she existed.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled myself off, flopping down onto the bed with the towel on the pillow. The sheets were cool and felt so nice against my heated skin. I turned and curled up, allowing the blanket to wrap tightly around my shoulders while thinking of nothing other than how comfortable my bed was.

There was so much to worry about... but this bed was so nice. I'd think about it tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, these chapters are sure getting typed quick. *claps hands* Goodie! **

**I don't own DN or a horse… I WANT A HORSE! **

...

The morning after Mello's arrival I was once again in the kitchen but this time I was cooking breakfast for everyone. I had received an email from Watari this morning saying he was out on business with L and wouldn't be back until lunch.

That means I'm the man of the house until they get back—unofficially.

He couldn't leave Beyond in charge for obvious reasons.

Finishing up the bacon I flipped the French toast just as Stasia walked in, hands above her head as she stretched.

"Oh my God Matt, you made bacon!" she exclaimed and reached for a piece. Swatting her hand with the spatula I put some French toast and bacon on a plate before handing it to her. Her eyes lit up like a happy child's and I grinned. Stasia had a known weakness for French toast.

Sitting down at the island she pulled out a barstool as I placed syrup and orange juice in front of her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked around a bite of toast.

I told her about L and Watari being gone until noon. "I'm about to go wake up B and Mello as soon as I finish cooking."

"Let Beyond get down here on his own. There's no telling what might be in his room; you could be mentally scarred for life."

"True… well then I'm off to wake sleeping beauty. Don't eat all the French toast," I told her sternly as she reached for another piece. Where on earth she put all the food she ate, I have no idea.

…

When I got to Mello's room he was still sleeping. I had to admit he did look kind of cute curled on his side like that.

Making my way over to the side of the bed I leaned down so my lips were right next to his ear.

"Wake up sleepy head," I said and he started awake, a hand automatically coming out to punch me. Luckily I dodged and his arm fell back to the bed as he groaned.

Nudging him I crossed my arms and waited. "Come on; I cooked so you gotta eat."

Mello pushed himself up into a sitting position and I bit my lip to hold back a laugh as his hair stuck out to the side. The humor died though as I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Hot damn he had a six pack!

"What'd you cook?" he asked incredulously as he smoothed his hair down.

"French toast and bacon," I told him and had to move quickly out of the way as he hopped out of bed.

Next thing I knew he was pushing me out the room so he could get dressed. "I'll be down in a minute so save some for me!" he called through the down and I walked back down the stairs while shaking my head.

Apparently Stasia wasn't the only one that liked French toast.

…

Between the two of them, Stasia and Mello, I had to make another loaf of toast just so Beyond and I could eat. Speaking of the red eyed goon, he still wasn't down.

"Where's B?" I asked as I ate and Stasia shrugged. It was strange watching her and Mello together. I mean, they ate the same! It went like this: cut toast with knife until in 1 inch square, stab with fork and proceed to devour.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Beyond announced as he emerged from the recesses of the house. I motioned toward his plate but he grabbed my fork and ate from my plate instead.

"Matty, you cooked; how adorable," he said while leaning over me with his chin resting on my shoulder. "I like a good house wife."

I pleaded at Stasia silently for rescuing but she just snickered as BB practically molested me with my French toast.

Traitor!

Mello was watching with a smile as well as BB wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I choked on my bacon and he released me with a cackle. "You're so cute Matt," he said before grabbing his own plate.

"You're so creepy, Beyond," I mimicked and his grin grew.

"Well at least I'll have someone to bug while Lawliepop's gone." He sighed.

"Sure and I can just tell L that you sexually harassed me while he was out on business. Then you'll be sleeping on the couch," I told him but he only laughed.

"Lawliet knows I don't go for teenagers. Plus he can't go a night without me or there'll be so much sexual tension in the air you could cut it with a chainsaw."

"God, shut up B; I don't want to hear about you and uncle L!" Stasia cut in.

Beyond scowled at her before turning to Mello. The blonde seemed wary, and rightfully so, as BB's blood red eyes focused on him. "I don't believe I told you how L and I met, did I kiddies?"

My attention went straight to the elder man. No, he hadn't. It was always something I'd wondered about, too, since the day he and L had picked me up from the foster home.

When we all stayed silent BB's smile widened and he hopped up so that he was sitting on the counter. Apparently his sense of table manners had disappeared with his sense of personal space. We were all used to it though; well, all of us except Mello.

I glanced at the blonde boy as Beyond started his story.

"Well it all began in a super market. You see, I was going to buy some strawberry jam because I was out. When I'm out of jam people tend to come up missing so I made my way to the market but they were all out. Can you believe that? So next I made my way to the confectioners and through the window I spot a man with a trench coat and hat on…" He paused for a moment. "Oh I forgot to tell you that it was in the summer. Anyway it was summertime so I wondered what the man was doing wearing a coat. Curiosity aroused, I bought my jam and went back there every day to try and solve the riddle. The end."

I rolled my eyes but Mello was staring at Beyond with a frown.

"I don't get it; you never told us how you and L met," he said and Beyond turned to look at him.

"I thought that was obvious," Beyond said in an exasperated tone. "One day the man in the trench coat didn't come, but a stooped man with bed-hair and emotionless black eyes did. And he ordered the same thing as the trench coat man always did so I walked up to him and said 'Hello my name's Beyond Birthday,' and we lived happily ever after."

"That doesn't make any sense. And it wasn't obvious at all!" Mello told him and I laughed.

"Beyond's stories rarely ever make sense. You should have been here when he told me why he likes jam so much." I gave a mock shudder and BB slapped me on the back of the head.

"I told you that in confidence Mail Jeevas so don't go whispering my secrets," he told me before going back to eating his food.

After breakfast Stasia went to her studio and I went down to the garage to work on my baby. Mello seemed to deliberate who to follow but a glance at Beyond, who was humming merrily while spreading jam on his toast, sent him scurrying after me.

Figures.

Making my way to the separate garage at the rear of the house I flipped on the lights and made my way to the far side where a shroud covered car was waiting. Pulling the cover off I bunched it up before tossing it aside and tapping Chevelle's hood. I heard a whistle of admiration from behind me turned to Mello with a smile as I lit a cigarette.

"Is that a 1968?" Mello asked in a disbelieving tone and I shook my head.

"1970; although I always had a fondness for the 1968 Plymouth. That's where the detailing comes in," I told him.

"How long have you been working on it?" He ran a hand along the roof as I flicked my ash on the floor. Watari would get on me to clean the garage later but I don't mind. I opened the driver's side door and sat with my legs touching the ground outside.

"A good five years," I replied before grinning. "I just took it for a test run the day before you arrived too and she drives like a dream."

I have to admit I was getting a little excited. I mean this garage was my domain outside of my pixilated world of games and Chevelle was my baby. All the other cars in here, including an Infinite g35 coupe, were mine to work on as much as I wanted.

"I usually have Stasia keep me company while I work since she likes cars almost as much as I. honestly I think she loves the adrenaline rush it gives her. She's always been a daredevil and it's really been showing through lately," I told Mello as I finished up my cancer stick and crushed it under my boot.

"Really?" he asked and was about to speak again when he spotted something over my shoulder—or rather on the other side of Chevelle.

His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted in a lustful look. Looking over my shoulder I spotted what he was looking at and smiled. Snapping my fingers in front of his face before he started drooling I snickered when he jumped.

"I-is that a 2007 Yamaha V-Max?" Mello asked in an awed voice and I nodded. The blonde shivered before practically jumping the trunk of my baby to get over to the bike. It was really something I'd gotten on a whim since I liked the design. It was a later model but it was still a beauty with its glossy black paint job and sleek body.

Mello ran a hand along the seat before bending to look over the tires and motor. If I wasn't afraid that the blond would try to reproduce with the poor cycle I would have taken the opportunity to ogle at his ass.

"Don't get a boner," I joked but Mello only shook his head slightly.

"Too late," he replied before sitting on the bike. I have to admit, it fit him. "I remember seeing this bike in a magazine at the store and tearing the page out so I could tack it to the wall of my room. I memorized the whole little article that was attached to the picture and everything... I can't believe you have one!" He said almost reverently.

"I can't believe you're sitting on one. If you want to give it a drive, go ahead," I told him and took the keys for it from a hook on the wall. "In fact, you win me in a race and I'll let you have it." His mouth dropped open.

"You're serious?" he asked incredulously and I laughed.

"I said if you win me in a race. You have to win the race first."

Now it was Mello's turn to smile as he slipped on the helmet he'd found on a nearby shelf. "Oh I'll win. Especially if you're driving that cherry red lemon car."

"Lemon car! Chevelle can outrun that trike you're on any day," I taunted him before hopping in Chevelle and pushing the button on my keys to open the garage door. Starting up Chevelle I led the way outside.

…

There was an empty lot not too far from Wammy house (as I'd taken to calling the mansion) that we could race on so I took us there and setup the guidelines. We'd be racing straight down to the mile marker before circling around a large oak tree and making our way back; first person to return to the starter point won.

Holding up my hand for Mello to see I raised three fingers before bringing them down one at a time. Three, two, one…

As I lowered the last finger I dropped my parking brake and slipped the clutch launching in front of Mello before he knew what hit him. I whooped as he raced after me before leveling out on the throttle.

Keeping an eye on Mello I punched the gas as I kept the wheel steady. The only thing I was worried about was a wheel spin during a gearshift so I waited on my rpm levels to reach the right point before releasing the clutch and flooring the throttle as I shifted. If I fucked this up the wheel would lock up and I would flip but I'd been doing this long enough to keep it under control. Shifting once more before the car reached the redline I bit out a curse as Mello caught the inner curve of the oak tree turn and overtook me.

Humming as I caught up with the blonde, I laughed as I sang;

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

It was one of my favorite songs and I grinned as the rush of the race coursed through me. Honestly I didn't mind if Mello won since I would've given him the bike anyways. I never used it and was just happy to take Chevelle for a real spin for the first time. Continuing to hum as I bypassed Mello I downshifted to second before pushing the clutch and pulling on the handbrake. Chevelle broke into a drift before coming to a stop past the finish line. Mello zoomed past me before turning and coming back to a stop beside my car.

Pulling off his helmet he turned off the bike and offered me the keys. "You won."

He offered the keys to me but I shook my head. "Keep 'em. I was gonna let you have the bike anyways. I just wanted to race you first," I told him and for the second time that day his mouth fell open.

Laughing, I snapped his jaw shut before flies flew in it and he gave me a half –hearted glare before starting up the bike again.

"I say best two out of three," he called before putting the helmet back on. Going back to the starting line I waited for his signal.

Looking over at me I could tell he was smiling beneath the helmet and felt a shiver run through me.

"One, two, three—Go!" he shouted before tearing off. I laughed as I raced after him.

Apparently Mello liked to cheat. Oh well, his three second head start wasn't going to help him much.

**Alright, there it is. Drop a review and let me know what you think.**

**PS: The song that Matt sings is "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Oh God. So long. I'm so sorry for taking so long and not updating on Saturday like I was supposed to, but... I was on a trip to see my big brother and had no internet for ten days. I'm sorry it took so long, but it was so worth it. Here's chapter five, I'm working on chapter nine and from now on, updates will be every Saturday. Now, **ENJOY!**

It is official. I have been condemned to live with loons.

It would appear that I live with a chain-smoking grease monkey who literally _gave_ me an 11,000 dollar bike, a daredevil sister I didn't know about, an insomniac sex addict for an uncle and his creepy, jam eating, pedophile, bipolar lover.

Honestly, I was a bit scared when Matt challenged me to race him. The V-Max was a fantastic bike with a good engine, lots of horsepower and more speed than I knew what to do with, but it also had faulty handling. But I couldn't turn down a challenge from that punk, so I accepted.

I knew I would lose. But damn, I wanted to take the bike for a spin just once. I could have gone around the mile marker a lot faster, were it not for the handling. I leaned into the turn to make it as sharp as possible and managed to overtake him for a bit, but the damned ginger knew how to handle his car and managed to overtake me in the last stretch. He drifted across the finish line and I followed shortly after, skidding to a halt.

But then I was about to hand him the keys and he declined, saying that I could have the bike and that he was going to give it to me anyway. I nearly fainted about then, but took the opportunity to race him twice more. I admit to cheating, but we ended up tying the second time. The third race, as I was about to signal us to start, a noise met my ears. Matt put his car in park and stepped out, listening. As a steady beat began, a smile broke across his face.

I dismounted the bike and looked around, spotting a gleam in the distance. Dust was kicking up in a trail, and heaving base music was pouring from the windows. The song changed as the car skidded to a halt between Matt and I, starting with an intense beat followed by a female voice;

"_I'm about to break you." _

Stasia mouthed the words in time, staring at the track ahead. At the sound of glass shattering, she shot off, kicking up dust and dirt. Matt and I backed away, coughing. As we got the dirt out of our throats, I stared at where the girl was drifting around the base of the oak tree.

"Was that a '68 BnW Vette?" I managed to choke out. The redhead next to me nodded, brushing dust out of his hair. "How the hell do you afford this shit?!" I screeched while the Corvette skidded to a halt beside us and Stasia hopped out.

"Wammy is an inventor," she chirped. "And L was a really good worldwide detective. Besides, these cars didn't cost that much. Matty and I got them from junkyards and he restored them to the beauties you see today."

I stared at her, wide eyed, and then turned my gaze to Matt. He was staring appreciatively at the Vette that Stasia was leaning against, seeming to examine it.

"So how's she ride?" he asked conversationally. Stasia's eyes rolled back in her head and a languid, exaggerated moan left her lips.

"Like a fucking orgasm, Matty. C'mon, I got something new to show you. Mello, you wanna come?" she shot over her shoulder. I looked over at Matt, who was climbing back in his car and nodded to me encouragingly. I shrugged and started the bike, slipping the helmet on. The heavy base that had poured from her speakers continued, followed by a deep laugh and an intense guitar rhythm. She led us slowly back to the garage, dancing in her seat while singing along.

When we got back to the garage, we all parked our respective vehicles and sidled upstairs. Stasia led while Matt and I followed. I leaned over to the redhead.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, trying not to be heard. Matt leaned down to respond.

"Stasia has an art studio upstairs. L had several of the walls knocked down and melded into one room that she uses. By the way, are you sensitive to fumes?" I glanced over incredulously while Stasia skipped down the hallway, reaching and unlocking a door. As we were about to enter, I took Matt's lead and pulled my shirt up over my mouth and nose.

The room was enormous, truly an art studio at its finest. There were drawings, sketches, painting and sculptures everywhere. I followed after the two, precariously picking my way over art supplies. She seemed to have everything strewn about the floor; canvas, pencils, colored pencils, pens, markers, paper, random sketches, Xacto knives and blades, lighters and clay.

And paint.

There was so much paint. She had literally splattered the entire room with paint. It was on the ceiling, the floor, the walls and the door. It didn't mar the art hanging around the room, which led me to assume that she had done it before she'd ever started. The occasional splotch of white showed through the array of colors that she'd mixed or purchased that way. Strewn on the floor were cans of paint, bottles of fabric paint, watercolors and more.

Matt nudged me and I realized I'd been examining the room there for a while. I looked over to the blonde haired girl, who had twisted her hair back into some complicated looking bun. Chop sticks were stuck through the long tresses, causing me to arch an eyebrow. Cliché...

She was dipping paintbrushes in trays full of random colors. She was mixing them wildly, splattering a huge canvas with reds and blues and grays. Only the edges of the canvas were exposed, the middle being covered with an enormous piece of wax paper that she'd stuck to the paint on the other side. When she deemed it finished, she dropped the brushed in the trays and stepped back, gripping the wax. She looked over and her eyes met mine and for once, I held her gaze.

She was nervous. Her skin was a little too pale and I was willing to bet it was clammy. She was gnawing her bottom lip, gripping the paper a little too hard. She narrowed her eyes slightly and ripped the wax paper away, taking paint with it.

My breath hitched, as did Matt's. She'd taken the font from a gothic alphabet, causing the letters to be enormous and full of details and twists. She'd penciled and lightly painted over a gothic 'A', which extended and grew into vines with thorns on them. The vines connected the single character to a gothic 'M', complete with stitches and bleeding crevices. The paint that had been splattered around it created a bloody and somewhat broken look, though that was taken care of. Stitches were painted all around the letters, jutting in sometimes at odd angles and in strange ways.

I took a step forward, extending my fingers to it. The message itself was clear: "Anastasia and Mihael". She'd obviously hoped for more of a reunion than we'd had, but that would require me knowing about her. I heard Matt praising her, saying something about how abstract it was and how the colors complemented it and something else about the detailing and how good it was. I couldn't help but agree. It was beautiful, truly. It displayed something broken and fixed poorly, something that matched our relationship better than she'd thought. The letters were broken and stitched back together, sometimes poorly and sometimes well. The vines were connections, complete with thorns; pain.

"Mello?" I heard her say softly from behind me. I looked around to find wide, translucent eyes gazing into mine with nervousness and hope glittering in them. "Do you like it?"

I turned back to the portrait and nodded. I continued admiring it with wide eyes, no longer caring about the paint fumes that were rancid.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, extending my fingers to the wet paint again. I didn't quite touch the surface, coming within centimeters. Then a thought hit me. I turned back to her, dropping my arm to my side.

"We should talk," I said evenly, hoping that my voice didn't convey how nervous I was. She nodded in response.

"I'll leave you two alone," Matt said slowly, slipping out the door. The _click _of it shutting was more ominous than it should have been.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. We really appreciate them… and I'm kind of stalking this story's review page.

Stasia's studio was a lot like I had remembered it from the times I'd been in there before; which wasn't often. The studio was Stasia's sanctuary much like the garage was mine and while she tended to like watching me work I usually stayed clear of the whole place because of the paint fumes.

Holding the collar of my shirt over my nose I looked around at the paint splattered walls before turning my focus back to Stasia as she put the finishing touches on the canvas in front of her. Colors were mixed wildly and applied in dabs and stokes as she worked.

She looked a little worn out but I could tell by the excitement and slight anxiousness with which she rid the canvas of the wax paper that her energy was going into her project. This was how Stasia worked. She'd throw herself into something completely, no matter what it was, and work until she was exhausted. It worried me but at the same time I'd done the same when working on my cars before.

The whole piece was beautiful really but my eye was captivated by the detailing. The intricate designs of the vines and thorns as the wound within and around the gothic letters reminded me of the Renaissance work I'd studied during my schooling. Except it was more. This was amazing to put it simply and I had to hold back the urge to reach out and touch it.

'_How long had she been working on this?'_ I wondered but didn't ask. Instead I complimented her on it, because I could tell she was anxious by the way she was slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. I could tell she wanted to know what Mello thought of it as she watched him study the painting with nervousness. Stasia wasn't a nervous person and I realized how much she wanted to breech the gap between her and her brother.

I turned my focus to the other works in the studio as Stasia asks Mello about the painting, mentally giving them space.

…

Excusing myself from the studio so they could talk I headed downstairs and spotted Beyond sitting upside down on the sofa in the entertainment room, head hanging off the couch as commercials flashed on the screen.

Sitting down beside him (and you all think I'm a genius) I flipped myself as well because in all honesty I was bored enough to try and connect with my jam loving guardian.

Red eyes flitted over to me before focusing on a commercial for Smucker's. Secretly I wondered if that was like porn to him but the thought ended as Beyond turned to me with a grin.

"It's interesting from down here," he commented and I opted to nod silently.

"Yeah, if you don't count the eventual brain damage thing," I told him and he laughed.

"I'm almost positive that's a myth. Wonder if I should experiment...?" BB murmured and I was saved from being a lab-rat as L walked in with Wammy in tow.

"Experiment what?" L asked as he popped a piece of hard candy in his mouth before knocking both of us off the couch by pushing our legs over our shoulders. I flipped over along with Beyond but unlike the red-eyed man I ended up hitting my head on the coffee table. BB snickered and kissed my head playfully as L looked on.

"On whether or not hanging upside down causes brain retardation," Beyond told the detective as he picked himself up from the floor. Wrapping his arms around L, Beyond rested his head on the other's shoulder and breathed deeply. "You smell like old case files Lawlipop," he commented.

"That shouldn't be too hard to prove… just don't use Matt-kun," L told him and I stuck my tongue out at the red-eyed pedo as Beyond pouted. "As for the way I smell, yes I was working on a case but only one this time. It's just something that caught my attention."

"Master Matt, where are young master Mello and Miss Stasia?" Wammy asked and I pointed toward the ceiling.

"Up in the studio. Why?" I asked.

He flashed me a brief smile. "I think it'd be a good idea to introduce Mello to your late family. Memories of dear ones can form strong new relationships," he said and patted my shoulder before going off toward his room.

I pondered his words as I went out to the swing set in the backyard after sending Stasia a text about visiting the yard. It'd be a bit before they finished their conversation so I started to kick off the ground causing the swing to move. The breeze ruffled my hair as I looked up at the grey English sky.

…

"_Bye Mail!" Stasia called as my father led me from the house. I looked over my shoulder to see her standing on the steps with BB and L standing behind her and waved. _

_I loved visiting the big mansion and seeing the neat stuff there. It was a lot bigger than my house and Stasia even had her own butler although he stuck around L a lot more than her. Whenever I commented on it though Stasia would smile and say,_ 'Oh, that's Watari. He owns the place'.

'How could a butler own this place though? Wammy House was huge!' _I always thought._

_Climbing into the car alongside my little sister Mattie, who was asleep in her car-seat, I waved to my mom before laying my head against the window and drifting to sleep. _

_When we got home it was getting dark and my mom ushered me inside while cradling my sister in her arms. I ran up to my room and tossed my back pack on the bean bag chair before taking my Gameboy from under my pillow. Crawling under my desk like I often did when playing games I switched on the game before curling up with the handheld cradled in my grip._

…

_Maybe it was the fact that I was under the desk or that my game's battery had died after I drifted to sleep while playing but when I woke up the next morning I was the only living person in the house. _

_I didn't realize at the time that the house had been robbed and my family killed to make sure the robber was never found. I hadn't heard a thing and when I finally went into my parent's room to demand breakfast my parents were stiff and cold. _

_Stumbling back from the bed with a choked sound my eyes widened as I realized why my mom had let me sleep in, why my dad wasn't up at the crack of dawn working on his car in the garage waiting for me to wander in and ask questions. _

_Running across the hall I burst into my little sister's room, not caring if I shocked her awake. I didn't and, like a horribly bad dream, she was laying in her cradle with her clothes soaking up her blood. Reaching out I was surprised to find her still warm and placed a finger beneath her nose to check if she was alive. A small, warm breathe graced my finger and tears poured down my face as I realized she was still alive. _

_Lifting Mattie gently from the cradle I shuffled down the stairs with my wounded sister pressed to my chest. It wasn't eerily quiet in the house like in the movies and the sounds of the neighbors were echoing through the walls as I made my way to the kitchen, and ultimately the phone. _

_Cradling the phone between my shoulder and cheek, like I'd seen my mom do many times before, I dialed the number to Wammy's house and waited with baited breath as it rung. Watari was the one that picked up and when I choked through my tear infused explanation of what had happened he promised to be there as soon as possible. _

_Mattie was dead by the time L, BB, and Wammy reached the house. I was told later that she'd been stabbed, much like my parents, but had bled out a lot slower since none of her main arteries were cut. _

_After that I was placed in a foster home until L was granted custody and me and my name was changed to Matt in honor of my sister. _

…

**A/N2: **Wooo, okay that was sad. I didn't mean to get into all of that really. Sorry guys (and gals).Thanks so much for reading and remember to drop a review.

PS: Don't you thing a BB and L sounds like a good sandwich?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here it is, the much awaited talk that explains Stasia and why she's here at L's! Enjoy!

I drew a deep breath while Stasia fingered the hem of her enormous, paint splattered shirt. She looked up and bit her lip, then inhaled deeply.

"How about we go to my room?" she asked eventually. "I'm used to the fumes in here, but I don't think it'd be good if you got high," she said wryly. I nodded and followed her to the hallway, drawing a deep breath of clean air appreciatively. She led me down the hallway to a room right next to Matt's.

Opening the door, she ushered me inside and closed the door tightly. I looked around the highly decorated room, taking note of the sketches and drawings. The girl sat delicately on the bed, moving to the middle and gesturing for me to do the same. I sat on the edge, gripping the sheets for balance.

"What do you want to know?" she asked softly. I tilted my head back and gazed at the ceiling, noticing a crack running through the plaster. The words bounced around in my skull, along with the events of the last couple of days.

"Everything. Let's just start at the beginning," I finally resolved to say. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"We'll start with uncle L," she said, nodding to herself. "That story B told this morning is true. As you can tell, he loves jam for reasons that..." She shuddered. "I'll let you find out for yourself. Beyond isn't quite stable, though it was much worse before he and L got together. L sort of keeps him sane, especially when he has his moments where he's not with us. They met before I got here.

"I was brought here before you were born, when I was about six months old. Those are reasons I'll tell you later. I'm eighteen, two years ahead of you and Matty. I graduated in May, though L will give you a choice between public school and homeschooling. Matty chose homeschooling because he doesn't need it. He's a genius. I met him at the park one day."

I nodded and kicked my shoes off, swinging my legs up onto the bed so I could face her. She was sitting with her cross-legged and rocking just slightly back and forth, the way I did when I was lost in thought. She blinked her translucent blue eyes at me.

"I was swinging. L and B were sitting on a bench watching me while Wammy was out getting lunch for all of us. I saw a little red haired boy sitting all alone under a tree, playing a game. I jumped off of the swing and ran over to him, but some mean kids told me not to bother; they said he was a freak and that he wouldn't play with me. I ignored them and walked up to him. He looked up and had these bug eyed goggles on and was playing a handheld game.

"I plopped down next to him and said 'Hi! I'm Anastasia, but I go by Stasia.' He looked up at me and was all confused about why I was talking to him or why I'd come over and when he asked, I didn't get it. I asked him 'Why wouldn't I?' He was sitting there all alone and I was alone so I figured I'd go over there so neither of us would be alone. He just smiled all sheepish and said his name was Mail. I asked him why he was named that, Mail. He said he was named after his grandpa.

"Some bigger kids came over and were messing with him, calling him a ginger and picking on him for his goggles. I got mad. I stood up and told them to go away, that they were all big and dumb and I'd kick them if they didn't. One laughed at me and I kicked him in the shin, called him a bully and grabbed Mail's hand. This redheaded woman ran up to us and asked what happened, if we were okay. I told her the story and she just laughed and introduced herself and her husband. She asked where my parents were and I told her, 'Mommy and Daddy sent me away, but my uncle and his boyfriend are over there.' I didn't get it at the time: that some people thought of it as wrong. It was how I'd grown up. Well, Mrs. Jeevas went over and talked to them, said something about how Mail needed more good friends and if they swapped phone numbers, she'd be glad to let me come over or let Mail come over anytime. L and B jumped all over it. They all started talking and one day he called me, saying that he wanted to get out of his house for a while and asking if he could come over. We had a huge sleepover and it sort of continued like that. I would go over there, he would come over here, and we'd watch movies and swing and have food fights... He became my best friend."

I nodded. She had fallen on her back and was staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were glazed over, remembering some past in which she was happy. If I was honest... I was a little jealous. I'd never had good friends like that. I didn't have memories that I could smile fondly at.

"Well, I've told you about Wammy and L being rich. They are insanely rich; at least, they have the manor, the vehicles, state of the art technology... Though Matt built most of the computers." I probably looked stupid and comical, what with my eyes being huge and my jaw slack, because she laughed softly. "Matty is a genius. He can restore a piece of junk car to a beauty, he can build computers, and he can create software and hack and redo all of the electricity in this house. He's very skilled with his hands.

"But about the money. Obviously, we want for nothing here. If there's anything you want, all you'd need to do is ask. Ya know, as long as it's reasonable."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "You mean they pretty much spoil us here?" She pursed her lips and looked away.

"Under any other circumstances, no, they wouldn't. But... I'm a special case. They do give me what I want. I mostly ask to see things."

I tilted my head. "Why are you here? What makes you so special then?" I couldn't help the bitterness that worked its way into my tone. A pained look came into her eyes and she looked away, pursing her lips.

"Mello... I have a heart defect. When mom was pregnant with me, dad made her keep taking her anti-depressants. She took them until she was eight months along and then the doctor had to take them away. I'm in constant danger of going into cardiac arrest."

My head was swimming. I didn't understand. Was that...?

"I ruined the image of the perfect family and it was their fault. I'm terminal. They knew it. That's why they sent me away. I guess that's why they never told you about me. And yes, L and B give me what I want. All I want is to see the world.

"I've been all over the world, you know. I've seen the Sierra Nevada Mountains, the Rockies and the Appalachian. I've walked the sky walk above the Grand Canyon. I've seen the Statue of Liberty and watched a harvest moon from the District of Columbia.

"L and B let me do and go where I want because my time is more limited than yours or Matty's. Honestly, I might not wake up tomorrow morning."

I felt sick. My stomach was rocking back and forth and my gag reflex was kicking in. I bowed my head and held it in my hands, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes.

"They sent you away and pretended you didn't exist because of something like that... that was their fault?" Tears began a steady stream down my face. I let my head fall back and tried to swallow, but only managed a sob. "I mean, you've been to doctors' right? They can do something right?" I choked hysterically.

"Mihael, I have been to doctors'. I have tried to do any and everything to get better. There's nothing I can do."

I rounded on her. "And why does that justify you being a dumbass?! How does that help justify you being a daredevil? You're reckless! Do you want to die? Do you want to have some other cause of death?!" I was screaming and hysterical at that point, which didn't help her. Tears were falling from her eyes at a steady rate and she raised her hand, slapping me across the face, _hard._ My head snapped back and I looked at her in shock, holding my injured cheek.

"Mello, I want to _live_. I don't know how long I have and I _will not_ spend my life sitting in this house. Mello, I want to live. I want to go dirt biking and have fun because I can. I want to have a piece of shit car restored to beauty and be able to call that piece of machinery mine. I want to travel and see the world! Mello, I will not die before I've lived. And if that means I have to be a daredevil to achieve it then damn it, I'm alright with that!"

My head kept spinning. The words bounced around my skull, trying not to make sense and go back into hysteria, but the power of logic overpowered it and kept me still. I was thinking hard about what she had said, and... She was right. Who could say that they had lived their life to the fullest and had fun? I could respect what she wanted.

I lunged at her, throwing my arms around my big sister. I nuzzled my face into her stomach and cried. How could my parents have done something so disgusting...? I had a thought and looked up at her.

"Y-You said you went to doctors'. They have to know something, right?" She petted my hair and nodded.

"Yes, Mihael. They have news for me. They have an estimate as to how much longer I have." I looked up eagerly. "The doctors' think I have just over another year."

Pain ricocheted through my chest and everything went black.

**A/N2:** Yes, I know that most of this probably isn't medically accurate, but don't bitch at me for it. It's fiction, so just.. yeah. No flames.


	8. Chapter 8

I was snatched from my memories of my family's death by my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was text from Stasia and when I read what it said I start running back toward the house. L and BB were already in Stasia's room when I got there and I went over to the stressed looking blonde girl as she paced in a circle near her bed. L was examining an unconscious Mello and I could tell Stasia was on edge. I'd known her long enough to tell she was worried without seeing that her eyes were red-rimmed.

"What happened?" I asked as she wrung her hands on the hem of her shirt.

"We were talking and I told him about my illness and his eyes rolled back in his head and he went out like a light…" she said distractedly before going over to L and grabbing his arm.

L looked away from Mello and up at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Is he okay?" she asked and he nodded. I felt a rush of relief go through me and could visibly see Stasia's anxiety leave her as her shoulders slumped in relief.

"Mello is fine, just unconscious. I believe that the revelation of your illness shocked him quite a bit; that, along with the stress of the last couple days. I'm not surprised his body decided to take a break. For now, Matt-kun," the raven called over to me. "Please take Mello to his bed."

I nodded and went over to the bed to pick Mello up bridal style. He was lighter than I expected but, like Stasia, I could tell he would punch me if I ever said it out loud to him.

Carrying the blonde to his room I used the toe of my boot to nudge open the door and placed him on the bed. Then I did what I would do for Stasia when she would have one of her spells. I sat down beside Mello and put his head on my lap and stroked his hair.

…

_My fingers slipped through blonde strands of hair as Stasia's head rested on my lap. She was having one of her rough days and so I had forsaken my games in order to comfort her like I was used to. Her breathing was even but she was running a fever. I knew from experience that she really just needed a good rest and that she'd be back to her regular self by tomorrow but I always worried when she didn't emerge from her room to play with me on the jungle-gym._

_Pausing my fingers as she moved in her sleep I thought back to when Stasia had told me about her illness. Back then I had been too young to comprehend the seriousness of what Stasia had told me. Unlike her I didn't understand why the doctors couldn't do anything. I didn't understand how she could be so calm. _

_My eight year old heart was broken. I had lost my whole family and in the two years that I'd known Stasia I'd come to view her as an older sister. I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to lose anyone else I loved. _

_I didn't realize I was crying until a tear fell from my chin down to Stasia's cheek. The droplet of salty water seemed to stir her from her nap because her eyelids opened to reveal tired blue eyes. _

"_Matt…"_

…

"…you're crying," Mello said softly and I looked down at him with bewilderment.

"What… why?"

"That's what I wanna know," Mello replied. "And why am I in your lap?"

Wiping my eyes quickly I shrugged. "It's what I do for Stasia when she's not feeling well. I thought it'd comfort you a little." I started to get up but he laid his hand on my hip before wrapping an arm around my waist and placing his head back on my lap.

"Please stay… I like it," he said and I started to stroke his hair again.

"Why were you crying?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I opened my mouth to answer and the shut it again, realizing that I didn't have an answer. Why had I been crying? Was it the feeling from my memories surfacing? Was it remembering the gravity of Stasia's illness? Or was it something else entirely? There were too many different answers and so I gave him the only one that I was certain of.

"I don't know."

We stayed like this—in companionable silence with Mello's head in my lap—until we drifted off to sleep. We didn't sleep long but I felt better than I had in a while. It was the feeling I got as a kid where I would wake up after exhausting myself. I was sluggish at first but I knew that as soon as I got out of bed I'd be as energetic as ever.

Mello was on the other side of the bed and I was still sitting propped up against the headboard. Reddish-orange rays if light were filling the room, dying Mello's hair a darker gold. I recalled Stasia telling me that my hair appeared to have bronze highlights when the sunset and smiled.

Shaking myself from my reminiscent thought I got up from the bed and placed a sheet over Mello before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Excuse Me! Yeah, you. Readers of this story. Review, damn it! I'm starting to think no one likes this and if that happens, I'll stop updating. So... REVIEW!**

When I came around, it was because there was a soothing pressure in my hair and something wet was on my face. I managed to peel my eyelids back to see Matt sitting over me, balancing my head in his lap while tears rolled down his face. Several fell onto my chin and cheeks. He didn't seem to notice he was crying though; his eyes were glazed over and almost haunted.

"Matt," I said, "you're crying." He looked down in surprise and hastily wiped the tears away.

"What... why?" he asked softly. As though I had a headache and he was afraid of disturbing me.

"That's what I wanna know," I replied in the same, soft tone. "And why am I in your lap?"

He wiped his eyes again and shrugged, a light red hue dusting over his cheeks. "It's what I do for Stasia when she's not feeling well. I thought it'd comfort you a little."

The name brought a pang to my chest, recalling my big sister's illness. I frowned when he made to move out from under me and grabbed his hip, then blushed at my own action and wound my arm around his waist. Not that that was any less intimate, but I'd play it off as being sick if I was asked.

"Please stay... I like it," I murmured, nuzzling his stomach. He relaxed again and his hands went back to my hair, threading through the strands that I hoped like hell weren't dirty. I closed my eyes and sighed, almost silently though it took some of the fight out of my body. "Why were you crying?" I asked a few moments later, determined to get an answer. I stole a glance up and saw him staring off into space. It looked like he wasn't going to answer and I was about to repeat the question when I saw his mouth open, then close.

"I don't know," he said after a while. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little further, soothed by the weight of his hands against my hair. It didn't take long for my shoulders to slump and though Matt's scrawny and his thighs are bony and my head was elevated weirdly, I fell asleep.

...

I woke up when Matt threw a blanket over me and left, and later I would feel a bit lonely and cold and wonder why he didn't curl up with me again. But I snuggled deep into the bed and sighed, falling back asleep instantly.

...

_Stasia was in my dreams that night. It sort of alternated, like fading scenes that held no significance or had any pattern. It began with the blonde girl that was sleep ridden and in a huge shirt and a pair of black shorts, sort of dancing into the room. I hadn't noticed the first time around, but she walked on the balls of her feet with a distinct bounce in her step. Her hair was fine enough that it fluttered behind her at the sides, shimmering in the fluorescent light. Her arms hung down by her sides, though her palms faced forward and her wrists stuck out a bit while her arms flew behind her just a little. _

_Then there was her in her car, bobbing her head to the music she played. Once again, details I hadn't noticed before became clear. She was wearing those ridiculous, paint splattered clothes that hung off her too thin frame. _

_Then I was in her studio, staring around at the drawings. Whether or not the drawings I saw were real or not, they were good. Then I saw her with her hair done up in the chopsticks, throwing her arm at the canvas wildly. It looked as though she might dislocate her shoulder. Then I saw the paintbrush in her hand and watched the bloody and grey splatters that maimed the canvas before her. It rippled and shifted into a heavy bag that was hanging from the ceiling, marred with cuts. The brush in her hand morphed into a knife that wounded the bag, slicing it to pieces. And she was screaming in frustration, panting and throwing her body into it with renewed vigor. _

_Then I saw the painting she had made, details complete. The canvas was alive though, shaking slightly and warping before my eyes. The paint broke away from the canvas and the bloody vines wrapped around the swaying characters, tightening and pulling them apart. Blood fell from where the vines cut into the letters, dripping down the canvas. _

I sat up straight, breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. My clothes stuck uncomfortably to my skin and my hair was sticking up on one side, slightly damp.

I shakily stood and dropped the sheets onto the bed, intent on cleaning them up later. I stumbled into the bathroom and stripped out of my jeans and shirt, dropping them into a hamper and leaning against the counter. I looked up at my reflection.

She had a softer face, longer hair that was lighter and finer. Her eyes were lighter blue than mine. Aside from that, she might as well by my twin. It was frightening, really, just how much she looked like me.

But she was dying. Our own flesh and blood parents had been the source of her destruction, the reason she probably wouldn't see twenty. I gripped the counter tighter. And the way she'd said it... _'I ruined the image of the perfect family... and it was their fault.'_ My stomach turned.

I wondered briefly how she lived on a day to day basis. Did she paint and draw and watch Matt work on his cars, dirt biking when she felt like it and taking her cars for spins? Or had I only caught a glimpse of her life?

I stepped away from the counter and leaned over the shower, turning the water on. I adjusted the temperature while my mind came up with random scenarios about how she lived. Could she cook? Did she ever sit around and watch television? What kind of music did she like? I shook the thoughts off and stepped under the hot, almost scalding spray.

Then thoughts of another sort entered my mind, plaguing my body. Matt had willingly put my head in his lap. Fuck, I'd have liked to been awake and aware, so that maybe I could have done something else...

My eyes widened when I found my body reacting particularly to that line of thoughts. Hell, that line of thought wasn't okay! Matt and my long lost, dying big sister were best friends. Lifelong friends. Childhood friends. So obviously having latent sexual feelings for him wasn't alright.

That didn't stop an embarrassing but oh-so-fuckin'-wonderful reaction from my hands that seemingly developed their own minds. (Yes, I'm ambidextrous. 'Cause I'm awesome.) So I ended up leaning against the cool tile wall, trembling and imagining that a certain redhead was standing before me.

Oh, I was so figuratively fucked.

...

I turned the water off and pushed the curtain aside, grabbing a fluffy towel and drying myself off. My hair dripped down against my shoulders and I roughly ran the towel through the locks, trying to dry them off. I pulled a brush through my hair then, pulling it back in a high ponytail.

I stepped into my room, still naked, to find that the sheets had been changed and the damp ones taken away. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around, then went to my bag that I probably needed to unpack. While digging through for a clean change of clothes, I was met by my mother's rosary. I pulled the beads out slowly, looking them over carefully. Then I threw the jewelry on the bed.

I eventually fished out a pair of jeans and an AC/DC shirt. I padded down the stairs hesitantly, not understanding why I wasn't met by anyone. I made it to the ground floor and looked around the entrance hallway. I knew which direction the kitchen was, but didn't quite remember the rest from my tour. So I'd go to the kitchen.

I walked in to find that I'd slept through the night and it was late morning. Really late morning. If I gave it thirty more seconds, it'd be lunch time. Matt was standing in the kitchen, making omelets. Music was coming from a room over, which I later found to be the den.

"_Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na! Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na! I guess I just lost my husband, I dunno where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent! (Nope!)"_ I looked over at Matt, who was bobbing his head to the lyrics.

"Shouldn't Stasia be the one cooking?" Matt laughed.

"Generally, yes. But she can't cook to save her life," he replied.

"Hey!" an indignant shout came from the next room. _"So, so what? I am a rock star. I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight!"_

Matt rolled his eyes and kept cooking, swaying his hips sinfully to the beat and dancing along. In the second chorus Stasia came in, clad in a blue _kimono_ with red flowers on it. She grabbed Matt's hands and they started dancing around, singing loudly and being stupid. Then on a turn, Stasia's eyes locked with mine and she sobered, dropping Matt's hands. He looked at me and we both blushed a bit, looking down.

"Are you alright Mello?" Stasia asked me. "You gave us quite a scare last night." It was as though she were speaking of the weather, with a mostly indifferent tone laced with slight concern.

"Y-Yeah," I finally responded. "I'm fine." There was a tense silence, which apparently Matt felt the need to break.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo," he said, dragging out the word. "Breakfast is ready." He went to the doorway and leaned against the threshold, sticking his head out. "B! L! I made breakfast, so get your asses down here!"

I sat down and Stasia sat next to me, pushing a plate towards me. I dug into my omelet slowly, looking at the girl beside me in confusion. She finally seemed to feel my stare and looked over at me, taking note of my face.

"Now you know. You can choose to take that knowledge how you wish, but... I can't afford to mourn. I don't have the time. So I won't." With that, she turned back to her breakfast, which she coated in ketchup.

"That's really gross," Matt piped up, sitting across from us with his own plate. "And what's with the outfit?" The look on Stasia's face was pretty epic; a hint of indignation, a delicately arched brow and a condescending quirk of her lips. Matt blushed intensely and his eyes darted around until he cracked.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "You look good." She smiled and took another bite of ketchup coated egg white.

The two ravens sauntered into the room. B had a slight limp that he was trying to hide, but was failing miserably. Both had a slight glow about their skin and darker bags under their eyes than usual, making me sort of want to puke. Stasia set down her fork and sighed.

"That's gross," she addressed them before standing and taking her leave. I sighed and Matt and I followed her, avoiding looking at the older two. Stasia had flung herself over the couch dramatically and was staring up at nothing in particular. Matt shuffled his feet sort of awkwardly before sitting next to Stasia's feet.

"Listen, uh... I need to talk to Mello. Is that alright?" She nodded with a smile and darted up the stairs, singing as she went. I looked over at Matt, who was looking at me evenly. My heart was hammering against my chest and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell about him got me so excited.

"So uh... Wammy said that I should talk to you. He said introducing you to my late family would help to form stronger bonds..." I swallowed and sat down on the couch beside him, waiting for his next words. But a thought came to my mind.

"Stasia said your name was Mail... why do you go by Matt?" The pained spasm that came across his face made me regret the question. But he pulled out his wallet and extracted a little picture that had been folded over time and time again. I unfolded it to see a picture of a little red-haired boy, cradling a baby. He wet his lips and parted them slightly...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ya'll. Sorry about the delay. **

…

"_Stasia said your name was Mail... why do you go by Matt?" The pained spasm that came across his face made me regret the question. But he pulled out his wallet and extracted a little picture that had been folded over time and time again. I unfolded it to see a picture of a little red-haired boy, cradling a baby. He wet his lips and parted them slightly..._

…

"That's me sometime right before I met Stasia and the little girl in my arms is Mattie. She was around two at the time and my only sibling…." I paused as Mello ran his fingers lightly over the picture to steel myself for the memories that were sure to surface.

"About two weeks before L took guardianship of me our house was robbed. …The, uh, robbers went to each of the rooms and…" I paused again. My voice was choking up and making it hard to see as images of my family swam in my mind's eye. "My family was killed in their sleep and when I woke up my parents weren't breathing. I ran to my sister's room and she was breathing…. I was so happy and pulled her to me before calling L. I didn't know that they had stabbed her as well and by the time L and B got to the house she had bled out in my arms. Police were called and I was taken away by child services."

"I didn't know why I survived or why they killed my little sister," I continued softly and didn't realize I was crying until Mello reached up and wiped the tears away. I was shocked for a moment but he gave me a small smile. Reaching up to tug my goggles around my neck I rubbed at my eyes and blinked. "I didn't understand it and still don't. When I was put in the foster home I cried for hours and insisted that I be called Matt not Mail. I wanted to keep my sister alive in some way and so adopting her name seemed best to me."

"The foster home was decent, there were about four other kids living there with me and the oldest became a sort of guardian over me. She would make sure I ate and kept the other kids from messing with me. She reminded me of Stasia but no matter how nice she was I was never happy there. My family was buried in a private cemetery that Wammy's family owns and after the funeral I felt more at peace. Something about knowing they were at peace in heaven reassured me… Finally L and Beyond gained custody of me and I came to live here. No one called me Mail anymore and life continued."

As I finished my story everything remained silent. However it wasn't an awkward silence like I had expected. Mello didn't offer empty apologies or pity me and for that I was thankful. Shaking my head to get the hair away that was tickling my nose I pulled my goggles back up over my eyes as Mello asked me a question.

"Do you visit them?" he asked quietly and I nodded.

"On every anniversary of their deaths I bring flowers; Fire and Ice roses for my mom because they were her favorites and lilies for Mattie. Then I tell my dad about my progress with the cars I'm working on. This year I can finally tell him I finished Chevelle. Sometimes Stasia goes but I usually go alone. This year you could meet them if you'd like. I know mom would've liked you," I told him with a small smile. "She adored Stasia."

"It would be awesome to meet your mom; I could tell her what a wonderful son she has despite the fact that he's turned into a grease monkey," Mello said and I laughed.

"She married my dad because he was a 'grease monkey' you know, so it's not like she wouldn't approve," I told him and Mello grinned.

"I don't understand you and Stasia's fixation with repairing old cars; you could just buy new ones," the blonde mused and I pushed him off the couch with my foot. Letting out an irritated puff of air he blew his hair out of his face as I snickered and turned upside down on the couch.

"It's not a fixation, it's a hobby. Like Stasia's painting or BB's pedophilia," I said casually and Mello snickered.

"I will have you know that pedophilia is not a hobby for me," BB said from the living room doorway, startling us both. "It's a passing habit."

"Yes, because that makes it so much better," Mello said while rolling his eyes and scarlet colored eyes just gazed at him for a long calculating moment before:

"Matt, do you think it's possible to obtain an erection while upside down like that? I'm sure Mello could test it out," BB said before marching off with a grin.

Matt blushed the same dark red color as his hair and tumbled off the couch as Mello stared after the raven-haired man horrified.

…

Five minutes later the room was still permeating with awkward silence as Stasia came in. Taking one look at us she cocked a hip out and smiled.

"Get your lazy butts up. We're going to the gun range," she announced and I felt a thrill go through me. It had been a while since we'd gone out shooting and I was starting to miss it. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mello do a silent fist pump and raised an eyebrow. Seems Stasia and I weren't the only ones that enjoyed target practice every now and then.

Hopping up from the couch I grabbed Stasia and Mello's hands and led them out the door. Nothing said sibling bonding better than gun powder and buckshot.

Leaving the two blondes to their own devices for a bit I ran to the garage that Chevelle was parked in and popped the trunk. Inside was a padded briefcase holding two of my prized possessions. Opening the case to reveal two Smith & Wesson semi-automatics with charms hanging from the trigger guards (one charm was Goomba and the other was a Koopa Troopa) I grinned as I became familiar with their grip again.

...

**I owes apologies. *ducks head* This chapter isn't the best but I promise to make it up to you guys/gals. Cross my heart, and hope for pie. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Told ya' I'd make it up to ya'll. Yeah! I'm back for a double chapter yo! So sit back and enjoy the recipe I got for you! You get flirty Matty, an aggravated Mello, a humorous Stasia, and a shooting range with exploding watermelons and mutilated juice jugs. Sounds nice, huh?**

**...**

Placing my babies back in their case, I pulled the tabs down to secure it and carried it to a Jeep parked on the other end of the garage. Loading it with the gun cases that I knew held the guns I wanted I made sure to grab the one holding Stasia's personal firearm—a Walther P99 with her name engraved on the barrel in Mardian font. We'd both gotten our own personal guns from BB one year for Christmas and after that we started visiting the gun range.

The gun range, however, was not on the Wammy property so we'd have to drive there. Jogging over to the cupboard next to wear the guns were kept I grabbed some juice jugs filled with colored water and put them in the back of the jeep before going back and grabbing as many watermelons as I could carry. Jeep loaded, I made sure to get a couple hooks from the wall and put them in the glove compartments before driving out of the garage and over to where Stashia and Mello were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Stasia asked as she hopped in the passenger seat. Mello took the back seat next to the jugs of discolored water which he eyed curiously.

"Nothing. It's just been a while since we've gone shooting," I told her as I made my way off the property and onto the road leading to the highway.

Stasia nodded in response before turning to Mello with a grin. "You're going to love the gun range, Matty and I used to go there a lot over the last three years."

"Oh course I was always better at actually hitting the targets than Stasia," I informed him and Mello chuckled.

"What are you remembering?" Stasia asked, voice laced with mock horror. "I wiped up the floor with you every contest we had."

"Sure, sure," I said absently. "What do you think Mello? Is Stasia a better shooter than me?" I asked and Mello smirked.

"Stasia, hands down," he said and his sister started a little happy dance in her seat but Mello interrupted. "_However _I think I could whoop both of you without even trying. "

Feeling shock and disbelief flash through me at his words I looked over at Stasia and burst out laughing at her expression. Her face showed pride, incredulity, and curiosity; all three emotions combined to make a rather comical countenance.

Stifling my laughter as Mello raised a challenging eyebrow at his sister I focused back on the road as asphalt faded from coal black to grey and cracked, then again to gravel and redish-brown dirt. At the change of terrain and scenery Mello broke his stare down with Stasia and looked out the window to take in the "new sights". (It wasn't really much beside a large swath of dirt for the next couple of miles really, but anything different was new, and therefore, interesting.) Stasia reached over and turned on the radio. Her eyes lit up as _Shake It_ by Rediscover came on and she started to sing along to the lyrics.

_Now baby just tell me when, I'll pick you up then_

_If you'll be ready, I'll be right at ten_

_Now baby just tell me when, _

_You been drinking too much and _

_You feel like leaving_

_Now shake it like you mean it  
Now fake it like I see it  
Now come on, baby, shake it  
Like you mean it  
Now take it like I need it_

…

Keeping my eyes on the surrounding terrain I spotted the sudden rise on land that marked our destination. The shooting range was a place that BB had told us about. It was a large rectangle cut in the surrounding land, a dug-out of sorts that was hidden away in the middle of nowhere. Decorating this gulf of dirt were bars that spanned across the top of the pit and disappeared into the surrounding dirt to create rungs. The other half of the gulf held hastily made supports that target paper could be hung from.

It was nothing fancy for sure, in fact it was downright rugged, and we loved it. Parking the jeep by the lip of the gulf I cut the engine and went around to get the gun cases as Mello and Stasia got out. Stasia tied up her hair and marched over to inspect the range and Mello helped me with the supplies. Handing three of the cases to Stasia when she returned I grabbed as much as I could carry and followed the others to the range.

Stasia was the first in, using footholds in the dirt wall to get to the floor before leaning the ladder against the wall. Handing the cases down to her one at a time I motioned for Mello to join her as I went to grab the last two watermelons and three pairs of ear muffs. Mello took the watermelons from me and I climbed the ladder halfway before jumping down.

"Alright, to celebrate the fact that we're back here after a good couple months and the fact that we have a new gun mate we're going to have a contest," I announced as I placed hooks in the melons and set them up on the first three rows of rungs.

The next two after that held six jugs of water, two for each.

"Mello, you get first choice of gun," Stasia said and Mello didn't seem to thing long about it before he smiled.

"A Colt," he announced and I had to smile. "An m1911 preferably," he added belated and I went to the case that I knew held the gun that he wanted. Handing the gun to him I left him to load it and got my own out as Stasia did the same. While both of them had handguns I preferred something with a little more kick and therefore picked a Mossberg. It was one of the first guns I had ever learned to shoot and so I stuck to it.

Singing BYOB by System of a Down under my breath I loaded the full eight rounds and placed two more in the back pocket of my jeans. Pulling the knife from my gun's case I marked a line in the dirt about six meters from the first rung.

Going to the first column I pressed the knife into the dirt fully and took aim. Mello and Stasia lined up next to me and did the same. Stasia, as per usual, closed one eye to make sure she was lined up correctly. Mello, who was standing beside me, leveled his arms, and therefore his sights, at the same time as his sister. I guess it was subconscious because neither of them noticed.

Lowering my 590A1 I jogged back to the table holding the cases and grabbed the earmuffs. Passing them out to the siblings I put my own on and called off the countdown.

"On my mark; three… two… one… fire!" I shouted and three shots rang off.

First round: Matt and Mello.

Counting off again another three shots rang out and we continued like that.

Round 2: Matt, Mello, Stasia

Round 3: Mello and Stasia

Round 4: Matt, Mello, Stasia

Looking over at Mello before I counted off I caught his attention and winked at him before announcing to fire and he missed.

As he narrowed his eyes at me I smiled my most tempting smile and winked again. Grinning at the resulted red coloring to his cheeks I checked the targets.

"I win!" I announced as I lowered my muffs from my ears and Stasia rolled her eyes having caught me cheating.

"Mmmhhmmm sure, you cheated," Mello said as he took off his ear muffs and smoothed down his hair.

Placing a hand over my heart dramatically I assumed a hurt expression. "Oh Mello, it wounds me deeply for you to think I'd ever do such a thing to win a petty shooting challenge," I said and Stasia shook her head.

"Matt since you obviously cheated on the last round it doesn't count. That means you and Mello are at a tie," she said after removing her own ear muffs and Mello smirked in an I-told-you-so kind of way.

"Fine, fine; how about a tie-breaker?" I suggested and Stasia nodded.

"Sounds fair. Matt, switch to a handgun," she said as she set up target paper on the makeshifts to our far left of where Mello and I were standing. "Whoever has the most shots in the eight-nine-ten range wins."

Letting out an exaggerated sigh I returned my shotgun to its case and retrieved the hand gun BB had given me. It was a Springfield Armory XDM 9mm with the words _Holy Zelda _etched into the slide. Running may finger over the words I loaded it and joined Mello at the firing line. Dropping my goggles around my neck I put the muffs back over my ears and waited for Stasia's signal. Raising three fingers she lowered them one at a time and when she had made a fist Mello and I started shooting.

Glancing over at Mello I could tell he had had a lot of practice with shooting with how comfortable he seemed. He was concentrating but he wasn't tense like I had been the first couple times I had used a gun. Focusing back on my target I continued to shoot until my clip was empty. Mello finished a couple shots after me and Stasia waited for us to both lower our guns before she removed the target papers from the frames.

Looking them over carefully, she assumed a grave expression, furrowed her brow, chewed at her bottom lip a moment then smiled. "Well the tie is broken," she said and we waited for her to tell us who won but she just smiled at us for a moment before donning a serious expression.

"In the case of this contest, Matt… you are… not the winner," she announced Maury-style and laughed.

I grinned at her antics and looked over at Mello. "Nice. Seems you're the better shooter," I said in a congratulatory tone.

Mello opened his mouth to speak but I held up a finger to stop him.

"However, I still own your ass at driving," I told him and laughed at his expression.

"As if! The only reason you won is because the bike has bad handling," Mello snapped back at me and I grinned.

"Don't blame the bike for the fact that you can't race worth shit," I told him. I don't know what it was about him but pissing the blonde off was kind of fun. Well unless he hit me or something but then I could just kick his ass. Or maybe he'd kick mine…? Who would win in a fight between us? Huh, I might have to check sometime…

"I race just fine; the bike has fucked up handling," he said and Stasia just watched us bicker with a curious expression.

"So… you don't want the bike?" I asked and that pulled Mello up short.

"No! I want it. Dammit Matt, stop!" the blonde said and I laughed.

"So you want the bike with the fucked up handling even though it caused you to lose a race that you were going to lose anyway?" I queried with a curious tone and Mello let out a frustrated groan.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean," he paused to breathe for a second. "Yes I want the bike, and no, I wasn't going to lose the race anyway," he said and I nodded.

"That's what you think." I said and walked back toward the case table with an extra sway in my hips.

**...**

**Alright, I'm going to hand this over to CV from here. I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave a review. **

'**Till next time,**

**Chesh.**


	12. Chapter 12

**We're back! Oh how I missed you guys and all your wonderful reviews. **

**Chapter 12**

**Mello's POV**

…

The M1911 pistol fit in my grip so snugly I could almost swear it was designed for my hands. I wished the noise cancelling headphones weren't really necessary, but I suppose it didn't quite matter considering how loud the gun was anyway. As I fired of shots in rapid succession, I looked around me.

Stasia's headphones apparently fed music to her because she was mouthing something I couldn't make out. She remained clad in her _kimono, _which struck me as odd, but then… she didn't seem too normal anyway. Matt was on my other side with two Smith & Wesson's, which he traded out occasionally for the other. Each had a little cartoon doo-hickey hanging from the trigger guard. Both of their guns were obviously personalized in some way, Matt's with the charms and Stasia's with her name engraved down the barrel.

When we all ran out of ammunition, I pulled off the headphones and looked at my sister.

"Why'd you keep the _kimono_ on?" I asked with mild curiosity. After all, it wasn't exactly the ideal outfit for a shooting range. She only shrugged.

"I didn't feel like changing."

"You haven't seen the worst," Matt piped up from behind me. I turned to look at him while Stasia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up Matty."

…

The drive back to Wammy's seemed a lot shorter than the drive to the actually shooting range. Once back, Matt parked the jeep and put the gun cases back in their respectable spots.

"Change clothes and put some shoes on; we're going to the mall." Stasia said and I whipped around.

"Wait, what?"

"That's right. The mall. We're going. Get dressed," she commanded while fishing out the keys to her car. Then she looked at the gun I'd selected. "Do you like that one?" she asked. I nodded dumbly and picked it up again, fingering the cool metal absentmindedly. "'Kay, we'll get you one like it."

The gears in my mind screeched to a halt… again. "You'll do what?" I asked. She looked at me, blinking slowly with a look that clearly questioned my intelligence. Or maybe my hearing.

"We're getting you a custom gun. Everyone here has one. That means Wammy'll have to go with us."

"Wammy has a custom gun?" I asked incredulously, making both teens around me nod. Stasia went to cabinet that held all the weapons' cases (seriously, you'd think they were preparing for the zombie apocalypse here) and extracted a very nifty little sniper rifle. The grip was designed around what I guessed was his hand. "What the hell is with all the guns?" I finally asked. Stasia shot me a look, like it should have been obvious.

"L used to be the top three detectives in the world. L, Coil and Deneuve. It's not really a surprise that some people want him dead… We all have to be prepared to defend ourselves."

…

Thirty minutes (and some reckless driving in a Corvette) later found us stuck in the mall. In Hippy Chick, no less. Matt and I were ambling about and trying not to look to odd while Stasia ran around commenting on how cute some silk scarves were and trying on floor length dresses like the wind. It didn't last for too long before she went to the counter with three dresses and three matching scarves and began chatting up the girl behind the counter. Apparently she and Matt went to the mall often and talked to the people there, chatting with the cashiers when the store was slow and window shopping. So when the woman behind the counter smiled fondly and waved with a cheery "Bye sweetie!" I wasn't to be surprised.

As we left, I marched in the direction of the Candy Wrapper and I didn't give a damn if they followed me or not. They did though, because the slapping of Stasia's sandals sounded behind me.

"Mellsy!" she whined, drawing a chuckle from Matt. "Where are you going?"

"I need chocolate!" I yelled over my shoulder, drawing curious stares. People familiar with Stasia waved and smiled at her while I loaded up on chocolate bars. As I left, I stuck the corner of one in my mouth and sucked it gently. Noting Matt's eyes on me, I winked and let my tongue roam over the expanse of the chocolate bar. His eyes widened and his lips parted and he shifted uncomfortably while biting his lip.

I chuckled and bit down harshly, snapping the chocolate off into my mouth. He blushed and squirmed a bit more, so I sauntered up to him with my hips swaying (even though I was wearing baggy jeans) and rubbed my crotch up against his while putting my lips to his ear.

"Masochistic, are we dear Matty?" I asked lowly in a sultry tone. "That's good. I like someone who can take the pain I dish out." With that I stepped away and noted with pleasure that there was a distinct lump in his pants. I smirked and strode away, shaking my hips all the while.

…

"You're mean to him," Stasia commented to me casually while Matt picked out several of his (dorky) striped shirts. I shot her an incredulous glance and snorted.

"Yeah right. He was mean to me first, the twerp deserved it." My sister (who I was growing more and more comfortable with) sighed and let her head hang.

"I don't know why I try with you boys. Just… use protection and be indoors when you fuck." I felt my eyes widen and looked over at her slowly. She was completely serious, munching on whatever she'd gotten from the candy store. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes tightly, trying not to picture Matt bent over a hard surface and naked and covered with sweat and just a little blood…

Fuck. She did that on purpose.

I sighed as a call was heard and Stasia smiled and waved at apparent friends of her and Matt's. Shit, this was going to be a long day.

…

I smirked as I looked at myself in the mirror. Stasia and Misa (apparently they knew each other from school) decided they had to go and keep shopping, which Matt, I and Light (Misa's adoptive older brother) didn't want to do. It didn't quite matter, because Stasia was our ride so we ended up wandering around the mall with nothing better to do. We ate at the food court and then ended up avoiding gaggles of girls who apparently liked my "badass, don't fuck with me," aura, Matt's "nerdy and awkward charm", and Light's "perfect sophistication and smartness". We all laughed and walked away.

This led to me finding a perfect biker store, complete with leather boots and pants and vests and gloves and oh shit I looked good. 'Course, Matt wasn't allowed to see any of that until just the right time. Fucker.

I ended up buying a pair of boots, three more pairs of leather pants and two leather vests that left my midriff exposed. Matt only quirked a brow at my selection and I only winked at him.

…

**Matt's POV**

If Mello keep this up I am going to drag him into the nearest fitting room and have my way with him. It seemed he had taken me up on my unspoken challenge at the shooting range and I wasn't complaining but… Damn, he looked good in leather.

Thing was, I had no idea what to do to meet Mello in my challenge. Besides porn I had no idea how all this worked. (Hello homeschooled since I was eight!) Hell, I'd never even had any experience with attraction to another human being besides a short-lived crush on Stasia. (Who could blame me really? I was in awe of all her badassery.)

That aside, how does this whole flirting thing work? Mello seemed pretty straight forward about it so…

Taking Mello by surprise I pulled him close to me and kissed him right in the middle of the mall's main boulevard before leaning to whisper in his ear much like he'd done to me earlier.

"Don't tease unless you're going to do something about it," I said huskily and smirked at his residual groan.

Mello: 2, Matt: 1

I was catching up.

Pulling back I winked at him before turning and hunting down the nearest gaming store, which turned out to be Fix & Play. After saying a quick "Hello," to Kyle, who was working the counter today, I went straight to the display for Assassin's Creed 3 and picked up the game with something close to god-like awe. Letting out a pleased moan at the new game smell (such a smell exist and it is heavenly) I ran my thumb along the plastic casing with revere.

What? I'm a game whore. Don't judge me.

"Ohmigod, I'm about to jizz my pants," I muttered and turned to see a smiling Mello.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, plus you get a free hatchet with the AC emblem engraved on it," I told him and he rolled his eyes.

Whatever. He was just mad he didn't get a free hatchet.

Keeping the game in hand I wandered the rest of the store for something else to buy but none of it really seemed interesting. I just wanted to get home and play my game and hang my free hatchet in my wall.

Mello followed me while nibbling on his chocolate bar and each little snap cause a shiver to travel down my spine. Oh yeah, and I wanted to get home so I jump Mello's bones as well.

Ah, the life of a gamer was pretty freakin' sweet.

…

Kyle gave me a smile before looking Mello over quickly.

"Well don't you two look like the couple from the Trojan condom commercial," he joked and I nodded.

"You have no idea." Handing him fifty bucks I waited for my change and receipt. (And hatchet, mind you.)

I imagine that I resembled a sort of attention starved puppy dog as I waited for my free hatchet. I'm not even kidding; I wanted it more than sex with Mello.

Wait… what?

Okay, never mind, I could get both… at the same time. Mentally slapping myself as a blush spread across my cheeks I leaned up against the counter as Kyle left to get my prize. Feeling hands on my hips

I pushed my ass against Mello's crotch and shimmied my waist. The blonde leaned down and nuzzled my neck causing me to tremble. Holy shit that was a sensitive spot! Turning to look at him I disengaged myself from his hold.

"Mello if I get arrested for indecent exposure then I can't get my hatchet. If I don't get my hatchet I will seriously castrate you. Then I'll tie you up and hand you over to Beyond," I warned him and he backed off with a somewhat miffed look.

Turning back to the counter I jumped up on the balls of my feet as Kyle emerged from the back with my gift. He handed it to me along with my Fix & Play bag before waving us out the store.

Stasia was perched on a bench outside of the store and looked at my bag curiously. Mello looked around for the nearest trashcan to toss away his chocolate wrapper while I craned my head around in search of whatever food outlet was giving off the wonderful smell of freshly heated pretzels.

"I thought you would've bought more games," Stasia said as we all made our way to the pretzel stand.

Taking out my hatchet I presented it to her. Yeah it was made out of plastic, but it was still cool as fuck.

"I only need this and the game. I'll be good until I complete it," I told her and noticed that Mello was studying me as he walked.

Was he upset with me for pushing him away in the store? I wasn't rejecting him, I swear, but did he know that? I was serious though. I didn't want to get arrested for exhibitionism. Sure L could pull the strings for us but I had common decency. Then again I don't think Mello would have taken me up against that counter anyways. Or would he…?

All this circular thinking was making my brain hurt. I'd just have to make it up to him somehow.

Excusing myself as Stasia and Mello got in line for pretzels I grabbed up the bags to go drop them off at the car. After that I took out a cigarette and lit it. Stasia disapproved smoking due to the whole slow-painful-death-by-lung-cancer thing so I didn't smoke often—just when I needed a break or to think.

How was I going to make it up to Mello for the whole game store rejection thing?

Chocolate? No, he had enough of that.

Myself? No, then I'd feel like a whore doing a sexual favor.

Myself covered in chocolate? Now that was just downright kinky. He might like that though… In fact I'm pretty sure Mello liked kink if all the leather was any indication.

Snuffing out my cigarette I made my way back into the mall, past the food court, and into a store that I'd passed many times before but never gone in.

It was gloomy inside with dim colored light bouncing off the black walls lined with merchandise. There were neon colored lace skirts and lingerie along with sets of jewelry and heels and other stuff. Making my way past all that stuff I waved briefly as the young woman behind the counter dressed in a neon-goth type fashion.

Toward the back of the store was what I was looking for. They weren't exactly sex toys but they could definitely go under the category. Taking various items I thought Mello would like I let out an (almost girly) noise as I spotted a pair of Yoshi boxers. And… Holy shit! Was that the fucking battle axe of the Thunder King from World of Warcraft?!

I officially love this store. Running around for a couple more minutes I finally brought my intended purchases to the counter.

"Wow, you sure picked a variety. Have someone special in mind?" the woman asked as she held up a pair of handcuffs with and extra-long chain. Blushing, I nodded and she chuckled.

"Have fun then Sweety," she said with a smile before handing me my bags and the axe.

Yes I bought the axe. How could I not. It's the axe of the Thunder King!

…

Returning to the food court once I'd dropped my new purchases off at the car I grabbed the pretzel they'd gotten me and tore open the little cup of nacho cheese that came with it.

"What took you so long?" Stasia asked and I shrugged.

"Oh this and that. I forgot to get some important things," I said, trying to sound cryptic. Stasia just shrugged having been used to me by now and Mello people watched.

Just wait till we got home.

**And that's it. I'm so sorry for the hold-up on updates. Had some issues at home to take care of. Now that things seemed to have settled though, we should get back on track with updates. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding. **

**-Chesh**

**'Sup, this be CV. So we're back and updates will resume every Saturday. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Holy fuck this is late... Yeah... Fuck, I'm so sorry. It isn't CheshireEffect's fault at all, it's mine. I'm just hitting a dry spell and it's annoying the fuck out of me! But Terminal is starting to get back on track, so... yeah. I'm trying to make up for it. As for CR-R, I'll update it soon. I'm just trying not to make it too forced. Okay, if you read this, thank you. I'll shut up now.

It had been a month and a half since I'd moved in with L. In that time, we'd gone to zoos, malls, gun ranges, arcades and more. I'd gotten to know L (at least, as much as I would ever) and Stasia and Matt. I'd avoided B as much as possible, considering just how creepy he was when he was (particularly around Matt.) Speaking of that asshole, he had been such a fucking tease ever since the day we went to the range. It had turned into a competition.

He'd walk around shirtless or invite me to the garage, where he'd bend over and stretch out while working on cars.

I'd retaliate by walking around shirtless in my leather pants that didn't leave room for underwear.

He'd send flirty winks and grins everywhere he knew I couldn't react.

I'd kiss him and tug his hair in private and leave him there with a boner.

He'd attach a pair of cuffs to one wrist and twirl the chain.

I'd kick the covers off and let him see me naked when he woke me up.

The list went on and the days went by. We were both teasing each other into sexual frustration abound and I'd certainly hope I wasn't the only one jerking it in the shower. More and more often lately too...

They also had the innate ability to put me completely out of my element. At every turn I was left confused and expected to tag along on whatever insane stuff they did. One day we'd drive miles to go hiking and the next day Stasia would sleep 'till noon and Matt would spend the day playing video games. They were all exceptionally smart too, so I couldn't make snarky comments without them shooting back equally witty comments. It was completely and utterly unknown territory for me.

As were video games.

I learned quickly that I sucked at them. Matt was a guru and Stasia was practiced enough to get by, but I'd never played before; I was never allowed. I didn't know the story lines behind the games, the characters, how the controls worked or why Sonic had to fight Dr. Egg-man.

I also didn't know that when they picked Rainbow Road for Mario Kart, they were setting me up to make a fool of myself. We went through several levels and settings, playing for several hours while I made an ass of myself and they beat me horrendously. We had two marshmallow fights and I think Matt almost pissed himself from laughing at me and Stasia.

All in all, we had a fucking awesome time.

I was sprawled across Stasia and Matt's laps, wriggling around when they'd get too far ahead of me and cursing when Matt would pinch my ass. From the doorway, someone cleared their throat. We all snapped around and saw B standing in the threshold, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Mello, L wants to talk to you," he said quietly, with no hint of mischief or teasing in his voice. In fact, his voice had a somewhat somber sound that immediately set me on edge. I narrowed my eyes and clambered up, dropping the controller and following the red eyed raven to the kitchen. L was crouched at the counter island, hunching a little lower than usual and destroying a piece of strawberry cake. Beyond went to the refrigerator and pulled out another piece and slid it in front of my guardian.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked somewhat nervously, sitting down across from him. He looked up at me with a look that I'd have to describe as brooding. His eyes were dark and his lips were pulling down in a frown; his eyebrows were furrowed almost thoughtfully.

"Yes… I'm sorry to tell you this, but my brother is coming." Everything crashed down around me and I gripped the counter, willing my blood to quit pounding in my ears.

"He's… why?" I finally asked. I noticed L gripping his knees tighter than usual and B's hand moving across his back gently.

"He said to me that he wanted to come and see if you had changed your ways. If so, he said he wanted to take you home." Anger began to bubble in my chest at the thought of my sister sitting in the next room.

"Even if I had, I wouldn't go back with that piece of shit!" I screamed. L's eyes widened and B shot over the counter, grabbing my arms and pushing me down onto the stool. "No! That sorry son of a bitch can go rot in a snake pit!" L stood and reached over, slapping me hard across the face to get my attention.

"Mihael," he barked in a stern voice and I froze. "Calm down. You don't have to go with him, but he _is _coming and they _are _your parents. In my home you will act civil while they are here, am I understood?" I nodded dumbly, cradling my cheek when Beyond released my arms. "Good. They'll be here in two days. Tell your sister and Matt what's going on, and inform them that they are to be civil as well." I kept nodding like a bobble head and stood, wandering back into the den where Stasia and Matt were having another marshmallow fight. They looked up when I came in and sat heavily on the couch beside Stasia. The blonde girl pried my hand away from my face and winced when she saw the reddening slap mark.

"Holy fuck," she said. "What happened?" Matt leaned around and whistled, cringing.

"Ouch. What'd you do to force L's hand?" I shook my head and popped a marshmallow in my mouth, chewing it thoughtfully and dreading the idea of telling them that my parents were coming. I spaced out apparently, because Stasia snapped her fingers in front of my face a couple of times. I blinked and looked over, meeting wide blue eyes.

"Mello, talk to me. Something's wrong." I nodded slowly, rubbing my cheek slowly.

"Yeah," I murmured, looking away. "Mom and dad are coming in two days… to see if I've changed and to take me back." There was shocked silence for a moment before a small groan and a crash. I looked over to find that Stasia had paled and fallen onto the plush carpet and Matt was kneeling over her, eyes wide.

"L!" he screamed, lifting the lethargic girl into his arms. "She's having a fit!"

**Matt POV**

When Mello tells us that his parents are coming to visit I feel my mind go completely blank. I've been dumb-struck and mind-blinded, and the only thing that snaps me back to reality is feeling the weight on the couch shift as Stasia falls to the ground. I manage to catch her before her head hits the ground and her eyes roll back in her head. Kneeling beside her I scream for L, who comes rushing into the room along with Beyond.

"What happened?" He asked firmly as B swung Stasia into his arms bridal style. I shook my head.

"She's gone into shock." Beyond spoke up as he carried her toward her room. "The shock of knowing that she would see her parents so soon after all this time must have overwhelmed her heart."

I felt dread bubble up in my stomach and looked over to see that Mello's eyes were wide with horror. I opened my mouth to ask the question that both of us were undoubtedly thinking but Mello beat me to it.

"Will she be okay?" He demanded and L nodded.

"With a good long rest, she should be back to herself in no time. I'll tell Watari to make her something with a large amount of sugar as well; it'll help her body regain its energy." L told us as B laid her on her bed. They then shooed us out of the room, much to my dismay. I was always there for Stasia before, so why were they kicking me out now?

I shot B a look but he just moved his finger in a circular motion, signaling me to turn around and leave.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment; just let her rest." He told me and I sighed.

Why did Mello's parents have to always fuck things up?

**A/N2: Hey y'all! Guess what?! We're back, yo! -Chesh-**


End file.
